The volume of data that is being generated has experienced rather significant growth in recent times. Analyzing large quantities of data may require a significant amount of time (whether done manually or by one or more computers), which may be undesirable and/or unacceptable in at least some circumstances. Adding to the complexity of data analysis is that data may be of any number of data types. “Automated” data analyzers (e.g., pattern recognition algorithms; feature extractors) may be expensive to develop, and furthermore may be specific to only a single data type or a particular data application.